Hemingway & Stein
by leiram enaj
Summary: Had Quinntana been end game, this is how I would imagine them. Everything up until "I Do" is canon. Just a couple of one-shots. Pure Quinn and Santana randomness. Again. Random. Conversations. that can stand on their own.
1. Chapter 1 - Codenames

**Hemingway &amp; Stein**

**"Why can't you be Hemingway?"**  
_"Because I'm already Gertrude Stein."_  
**"Why can't I be Stein, I can be a Stein."**  
_"Right. I've already told you. Between the two of us, I'm more the female."_  
**"I actually detest that Fabray. Fine, you be Stein. Everyone knows Stein' s the gayer one. She actually had a lady friend. Sheesh."**  
_"Did you really just say 'lady friend'?"_  
**"Leave me alone."**  
_"I love you."_  
**...**  
**"Such a dork, Goodnight Fabray."**  
_"Goodnight Santana."_

**Text from Santana Lopez**  
**I'm changing your name now.**

**Text from QFabray**  
**Yes? So long as it's the right one.**

**Text from Santana Lopez**  
**Yeah, yeah. You're now Stein the bitch.**

**Text from Stein the bitch**  
**Hmm. Classy. I'd rather you keep babe, or Q. I'd prefer QLopez too, but yeah, whatever.**

**Text from Hemingway**  
**QLopez huh? Always thought you were too white to be a Lopez, but that's actually really hot.**

**Text from Stein the bitch**  
**That's absolutely racist.**

**Text from Hemingway**  
**Yeah, but you love me.**

**Text from Stein Lopez**  
**Unfortunately.**

**Text from Hemingway**  
**I love you more. Goodnight SteinL.**

**Text from Stein Lopez**  
**See you in the morning Hemingway. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Guesses

**Hemingway &amp; Stein – Guesses**

"_Guess what?"_  
**"What?"**  
_"You're supposed to guess first!"_  
**"I'm tired. Just tell me."**  
_"C'mon humor me."_  
**"But you don't have a sense of humor."**  
_"Oh fuck you!"_  
**"You just did! Hence, tired!"**  
_"You are no fun!"_  
**"Au contraire, I'm loads fun. Hence, tired."**  
**…**  
**"What?"**  
**…**  
**"Aw not with the face."**  
**…**  
**"C'mon Quiiiiiiinn."**  
**…**  
**"Ugh, fiiine! Poodle!"**  
_"What?"_  
**"You said "guess what?"… so poodle."**  
_"Of all the other guesses you could've made you chose p-"_  
**"Poodle. Yes."**  
_"O-kay."_  
**"What?"**  
_"Nothing."_  
**"Bullshit! C'mon Q. We ain't got all day."**  
_"Fine. Whatever. Such a lame guess by the way."_  
**"It's not like you were pretty generous in narrowing it down beeteedubs."**  
_"Whatever."_  
**"So?"**  
_"So what?"_  
**"Don't "So what?" me Fabray. What is it that you wanted me to guess, and just say it already before I say other random shit."**  
_"Typical. Fine. You do know my internship starts in the summer right."_  
**"Yes. And…?"**  
_"I got in Columbbia!"_  
**"No shit?!"**  
_"Uh huh."_  
_**"You'll be in New York!"**_  
_"I thought Columbia already established that."_  
**"Don't be a smart ass Q, that wasn't directed as a question. Mainly a deduction."**  
_"Oh look at you being all lawyer-y and stuff."_  
**"And stuff? That all you got? I thought you were an English major?"**  
_"Shut up."_  
**"For realz now? You're coming home with me?"**  
_"Yes. And you know what that means."_  
**"Hells yes! More sex!"**  
_"You're incorrigible."_  
**"But you love me."**  
_"Unfortunately."_  
**"You always say that."**  
_"And yet I'm still with you."_  
**"Fair enough."**  
**…**  
**"So, ready for round five or should I start guessing again."**  
_"No since you suck at it."_  
**"Wanky."**


	3. Chapter 3 - The 100

**Hemingway &amp; Stein - The 100**

"_Hey look. Do you remember this?"_  
**"I think you'll always make me remember if ever I didn't."**

**4 months ago**

**"Have you seen this?"**  
_"Seen what?"_  
**"This?"**  
_"Still not seeing it?"_  
**"Ugh! Scoot over."**  
_"Okay?"_  
**"Here. Look."**  
_"What am I looking at?"_  
**"It's JBI's blog!"**  
_"Who?"_  
**"Jewfro! Q, focus!"**  
_"Oh, okay. Explain why you're still on that?"_  
**"I'm not. I left all of Lima in my rearview mirror."**  
_"You keeping tabs by checking that blog doesn't support your case much."_  
**"Like I said, I wasn't. Just read the damned thing!"**  
_"Fine. 'Santana Lopez caught intimately frolicking with the former Head bitch in charge, Quinn Fabray.' Hm. Well this is entirely untrue."_  
**"I know, that kinda is my point!"**  
_"This is seriously inaccurate. You ARE intimately frolicking with Quinn Fabray, STILL head bitch in charge."_  
**"That's not..."**  
_"So, what is the big deal?"_  
**"What do you mean, aren't you freaking out?"**  
_"Does it look like I am? Should I?"_  
**"I don't...know?"**  
_"Who showed you the article?"_  
**"Berry."**  
_"Ah. Should've guessed. So, is this article a good thing or a bad thing?"_  
**"I can't decide honestly. I mean, it doesn't affect me much, apart from even making me even more of a badass and a hot piece for landing one Quinn Fabray...but, you're not even out yet."**  
_"Do I even have to? What I don't get is the need to announce to everyone your preference or sexual orientation like you're looking for approval. First people say you're not straight enough, what's next? People saying you're not gay enough? It's ridiculous! Can I just... I don't know, be?"_  
**"Of course you can."**  
_"You got lost in my train of thought didn't you?"_  
**"Don't be such a smart ass! I got what you mean. And I agree, there's a point there somewhere. "**  
_"So what's the problem? "_  
**"Well Berry was under the impression I was influencing you. Since we're almost always hanging out together these days and all that shit. Thinks I might be mistaking this companionship as an invitation to warm your bed. Or that maybe I'm still on the rebound without realizing it."**  
_"And what did you say?"_  
**"Nothing, I flipped her off, told her not to go dipping her anatomically unnatural nose in other people's business."**  
_"Naturally. Just ignore it. It's not worth your time."_  
**"And your mom knows too."**  
_"Oh does she now?"_  
**"Blog says she got interviewed, or at least they tried so there's that. And by this time most of Lima as well."**  
_"We'll let them have something to talk about for the next few months. No big deal."_  
**"I just don't want you to think or feel that all those things may have some merit."**  
_"Santana, these are petty people investing their lives in petty things..."_  
**"Well I don't think WE would classify as petty, if you know what I mean."**  
_"Yes, yes. I just think we've reached the point where we don't have to care what these petty people actually think about us."_  
**"Again, not about them, I just don't want YOU to think I'm anything less than sure about this."**  
_"If you're sure, then that's all that matters to me."_  
**"Good."**  
_"..."_  
**"..."**  
_"How were they even able to get hold of that?"_  
**"Beats me."**  
_"What are we even doing?"_  
**"Emulating Clarke and Lexa at East Harbor in Lake Erie."**  
_"I knew there was someone following us around!"_  
**"Well why didn't you say so?!"**  
_"I did! I kept telling you! But you were too horny! 'Said something like being out in the open 'intimately frolicking' with me is turning you on."_  
**"Oh...my bad then. Good times though, good times. Not to dampen the mood but, what are we going to do with your mother?"**  
_"Well, she hasn't called me out on it or is demanding that I come home soon, so as of now, nothing."_  
**"And you're okay with that?"**  
_"Why wouldn't I be? I'm enjoying myself, I like you, I like being around you. And I'm not about to do anything to change that. Including what my mother may or may not say or do about it."_  
**"Splendid. I was hoping you'd say that. I am pretty awesome. Pretty and awesome. "**  
_"Aand then you say that. I'm calling it quits."_  
**"No you're not..."**  
_"No I'm not."_

**Present**

_"You're not thinking about that again are you?"_  
**"Well it was the first time I knew I was really sincere with you, well not really...cos I never wasn't sincere with you when we started this thing. You and me."**  
_"Uh huh."_  
**"No no, hear me out. I'm slightly abouts to go all sappy so if you ever repeat this to anyone I will go all Lima heights on you and hide your body where the sun don't shine."**  
_"You mean your closet?"_  
**"Shut up and listen."**  
**Beep.**  
**"What the hell was that?"**  
_"What?"_  
**"Nothi- I just, whatever. What I want to say is that, I was happy you felt that way, when you said those things. I still get worried that one day you'll wake up and decide this isn't for you and just stop. And I really don't know how I'll handle that, you know. It's not like I won't get over it cos come on I'm Santana Lopez. But before you roll your eyes at me...I also feel like if ever that happens. Most of me won't even want to try to get over you. Let's admit it. There's no getting over you. There's moving on with life knowing you're not good enough for Quinn Fabray. And that's really harsh and I'm sure as hell it'll definitely suck.. Don't get this to your head though. It's already pretty big enough. Sheesh! I was worried you'll consider what Rachel said. I know you two talk and I know at some point she repeated the exact same points. I know she means well, doesn't make me want to not strangle her but I know she had your best interest in mind. I desperately wanted to prove her wrong."**  
_"You have."_  
**..."**  
_"You're about to say more uncharacteristically sweet things aren't you?"_  
**"Way to ruin the moment Fabray."**  
_"I know you love me S...and I love you just as much if not more."_  
**"Good save."**  
_"I try."_  
**Beep.**  
_"Annd I got it all recorded too."_  
**"You wouldn't dare."**  
_"I would, I have."_  
**"You're dead, Fabray! Delete that!"**  
_"No I don't think so. No."_  
**"I'm warning you, if you even let anyone..."**  
_"I won't...they wouldn't even understand."_  
**"What are you talking about."**  
_"They won't fully understand what these words mean to me, or how happy they make me feel. If it was you who'd wake up one day and realize you're wasting your time around me...this will be the only thing I'll have left. You'd have taken everything else. My heart included."_  
**"Dammit, I should've recorded that."**  
_"Yes, you should've. Too bad."_  
**"Shut up, Fabray."**  
_"I love you, Santana."_  
**"Don't ever shut up."**  
_"I won't if you don't. "_  
**"I won't...and I love you. Now come here, I needs me some cuddles. I can already feel myself getting sick for all the nice and sweet things that came out of my mouth."**  
_"Wanky."_  
**"Shhhhh. CLEXA's making out!"**


End file.
